Avenger
by Raven Master
Summary: Kyoko Yume is a friend of Makoto Kozuka, like him she also believes to be in the RPG world as a preistess. Did she have feelings for him? After Kozuka died she thinks back to her memories before she plans her revenge on Lil Slugger!
1. Memory

Author's notes: This has been a while since I've been here. I didn't complete my YYH story but I would like to try this one for "Paranoia Agent" I have two OC characters who will be in it and the other doesn't really appear a lot. One of them will "not" pair up with Lil' Slugger but one of them does like someone who died.

After the death of Makoto Kozuka at the cell, the dead body was inside the coffin and now everyone in Tokyo knows that it was the real Lil Slugger who killed him. During a funeral a girl who appeared to be 13 years old stood sadly in front of the coffin. She had black hair, above her shoulders, dark brown eyes, her height appeared to be 4'12, and she looked down at the coffin, next to her was a boy who was about 17 with the same hair color with light brown eyes touched her shoulder "Kyoko we should go now." But the raven haired girl just stood there then she finally said "Go home Sora, I'll be there." The boy walked away leaving Kyoko while she watched two men bury the coffin "Good bye…Holy Warrior." She sat on a bench thinking why didn't anyone help him? I couldn't have been there I failed…as a priestess!

**Flashback**

In the RPG game Kyoko was a priestess she found an unconscious body lying on the ground, she ran over to the body she saw that the was a Holy Warrior Kyoko took out a bottle and poured it into his mouth. He coughed for once but he finally woke up seeing the priestess who helped him. He quickly got up and drew his sword "Who are you?" The priestess backed away from the sword "I'm a priestess named Kyoko, who was sent here to help the Holy Warrior on his quest" The Holy Warrior drew his sword away from her. "I will heal your wounds if you have any." The holy warrior finally know that she was a human "Thank you priestess but I don't have any wounds" Kyoko stood up and smiled "That's alright I know that a Holy Warrior like you can take care of yourself. Can I come along?" Makoto thought for a minute before he answered, it would be good to have a priestess to help him, but he had seconds thoughts "I'll let you come along for a while to help me but some journeys can be dangerous that means I will have to fight any creature alone." Kyoko bowed down to him "I understand Holy Warrior," They traveled for a while until she had to stay with his master while he fought the gouma.

**End of flashback**

The sad girl thought about the memories when she was traveling with the Holy Warrior she knew that she had to stay with the master because there are some creatures she cant' defeat.

**Flashback**

In reality she was walking on the side walk until she saw two boys. One was chubby and the other was thin they were Yuichi "Ichi" Taira and Shogo Ushiyama. "I've heard rumors that this boy must be Lil Slugger. Can it be true?" she thought. Then a boy rolling in golden skates and wielded a golden bat went passed Ichi and whacked Ushiyama in the back of his head. Kyoko gasped as Ichi chased the mysterious boy who was calling "Hey wait!" After that Kyoko noticed something about him "Can that be the Holy Warrior? I can feel his light it must be him!" She ran off leaving Ichi standing on the sidewalk. Kyoko searched everywhere until she finally found Lil Slugger who she think it might be Makoto. She stopped as he turned around "Makoto?"

"Priestess?"

Kyoko was happy to find him but she was also surprised that he was dressed up as Lil Slugger, she ran over and hugged him. Makoto just stood there so still. "Why are you dressed up as Lil Slugger?" Kyoko said as she released him "I thought he was cool, even though he's just a kid I've attacked one of the gouma in disguise. I feel the same light again, do you feel it?" Kyoko closed her eyes "Yes I can feel it that must be from another gouma in disguise." Makoto turned around and rolled north and she chased hi to find out where he was going "Where are you going?"

"Stay there priestess!" he rolled away but the girl decided to follow him silently she heard a loud sound from an older man saying "Somebody stop me!" she ran faster just to find out that Makoto hit him with his bat who was Masami Hirokawa. "Is he knocked out?" Kyoko saw that the older man got up and said "What did you do that for!" Makoto freaked out and rolled away but Hirokawa threw a shoe at him and started kicking him.

"No stop let him go!" the young priestess ran as fast as she could to save him she tried to attack Hirokawa when he was about to arrest the suspect but he pushed her out of the way!

"Makoto!"

To be continued…That's it for chapter one of my Paranoia Agent story, tell me if I did anything wrong like if my character's too perfect (I don't her to be too perfect) or if I messed up on Makoto's character. I'll try to fix the problem, thanks!

If you're wondering how can Kyoko recognized Kozuka, he was her only friend who she knew for awhile in RPG game and reality so she can tell if it's his height or something else!


	2. Kozuka's Death

Author's notes: To SexyShounenBat thanks for correcting me, I should try to pay attention to the Paranoia Agent episodes. Anyway here's chapter 2!

Kyoko walked on the same sidewalk from when Makoto attacked Ushiyama she walked passed Ichi "That boy I walked passed, he was chasing the Holy Warrior after he attacked the gouma in disguise." she thought "When I found him I knew that it was really him. I couldn't fight that other gouma in disguise who hit him with a shoe and kicked him." she added "Why did that detective treat you so badly?"

**Flashback**

At the police station Kyoko went inside while her older borther Sora was outside she sat down in a chair in the interaction room and waited for the detectives to appear and talk to her, detectives Maniwa and Ikari came inside the room Ikari sat on another chair. "Kyoko Yume are you a visitor to see Makoto Kozuka?" she shook her head "Yes, I'm here to see him. Can't you see he's trying to save many people who might be in danger?" Ikari made serious look "How would you know kid?" Kyoko stood up and looked at the detectives. "I am the priestess who helps the Holy Warrior!" Then Ikari looked dumbstruck while Maniwa was surprised that Kyoko was just like Kozuka "Chief, it says here that the priestess helps the Holy Warrior fight off the gouma and there are different kinds of gouma who can easily injure a priestess."

"Maniwa I don't care what a priestess can do!"

"I sense a light!" Kyoko said as Maniwa and Ikari both turned to her, she made a hand sigh and closed her eyes "Your light…" the dark haired man was ready to lose his temper then Kyoko opened her eyes " Your light is still yellow the Holy Warrior must have checked you already!" Ikari lost his temper "Hey can you tell what's real and fantasy kid!" Maniwa tried to hold him back "Chief calm down!" Kyoko looked at them "I must speak with him!" she ran but Ikari got in her way "Hey you can't see him yet! We have other questions to ask him!"

"But he might need my help! Let me see him!"

The light haired man walked up to the young girl "Do you have any member of your family we can speak to?" she shook her head again "I have an older brother named Sora." Later Sora Yume was in the interaction room with Maniwa and Ikari "Sora Yume, does your younger sister have a much friends?"

"Not really it seems that Kozuka's the only friend she has they both share something in common. I play video games too but not the action/adventure types our parents aren't around that much they usally arrive home at night. It doesn't bother her at all she's just glad to have a friend who's just like her."

"Thanks that's all we want to know!" After Sora left the room Ikari went outside and Maniwa followed him. At the cell where Makoto was, Kyoko looked at him "Matoko are you alright?" The Holy Warrior looked back at her "I'm alright priestess although the fat man treats me badly but the other one was cool!" the priestess sighed sadly "I'm sorry!" Makoto shook his head "Don't be!" Kyoko was now nervous "Makoto there's something I have to tell you.."

"What is it priestess?"

"I…lo-" But then Maniwa interrupted after he came thought the door "Kyoko?" she ran up to him "Please don't tell anyway I snuck inside! I just wanted to see him!" Maniwa smiled "Okay, I won't tell anyone come on your brother's waiting." Kyoko walked off then she turned around " I'll tell you soon!" The next day Sora dropped Kyoko off at the police station again she looked through the two way window she saw Makoto, Ikari, and Maniwa, she heard what they were saying then Makoto yelled " I already told you! " Ikari grabbed his hair Kyoko gasped she now fears what might happen next. In the interaction room Kyoko glared at Ikari "Why did you hurt Makoto?" the grizzly cop put one hand on the table "We're cops we're doing our job to ask questions and he's a liar!" Kyoko got up from her chair "He's telling the truth I saw him, the only people he attacked is the fat kid and the older man!"

"You're trying to cover for him!"

"No it's the truth, you're too hard on him! Leave him alone!"

At night on the next day she wandered off, but she saw a familiar boy he had gold skates, the same clothes that Makoto wore, and he was holding a bent golden bat "Lil Slugger!" Kyoko followed him to see where he was going she almost lost him until she saw a familiar car drive by and she recognized the driver it was Maniwa she continued to follow him then she raced up the stairs. Maniwa didn't know that he was being followed they found Lil Slugger who was holding his golden bat it had blood all over it the detective chased Lil Slugger but he went through the wall Kyoko ran inside the cell room to see that Makoto was dead she was horrified by what happened to him "No!" she screamed Kyoko held his bloody body and sobbed Maniwa turned around to see who made that sound "Miss Yume!" Kyoko kissed his dead lips and continued to cry on his chest.

To be continued…..


	3. Face to face with Lil Slugger

Author's notes: To SnuffSnuff thanks for the help I'm not that good with punctuation but thanks anyway! By the way I liked your story "Kozuka's Notebook"!

In the RPG world the girl who believed to be a priestess stood down on her knees "Master the Holy Warrior he's…dead. I'm sorry...I failed!" Kyoko covered her face she felt guilty, upset, and was mad at herself that she didn't do anything to be more helpful for Makoto. "Butterflies!" the old man replied, the priestess said nothing else she walked away.

**End of Flashback**

As Kyoko was walking home a group of four women were chatting about the attack last night "Did you hear the copycat was killed by the real Lil Slugger?"

"Yes I did I've also heard that a young girl was a friend of the copycat."

The gossipers saw her passing by "Here she comes, she'll feel bad if we talked about out loud!" another gossiper said, the three old women stood still and whispered as the girl walked by them "Why are they whispering about last night? Never mind I'll be flooded with these memories.Why? Why did he kill him?" At night she was asleep in her bed she dreamed that she was at the police station and saw Makoto inside the cell who looked scared "Makoto?" Kyoko said as she stepped forward to him, then the cell door opened Lil Slugger rolled past Kyoko and started hitting him with his golden bent bat. Kyoko ran to stop Lil Slugger but she couldn't touch him they couldn't hear her or see her, it was as if she was a ghost Makoto lost a lot of blood, and Lil Slugger rolled away. She woke up from the nightmare "I can't get over it…I didn't get a chance to tell him how much I feel about him! Why didn't I tell him when I had the chance? Was I too afraid because the detective interrupted or is it something else?" her eyes were closed and she tried to pull back her sadness. "I will avenge your death Makoto!"

The next day at 1: 25 p.m Kyoko grabbed a knife, her bow and arrows since she'd been in archery before. While Sora was asleep she opened the door and closed it very slowly so that he won't hear anything, Sora woke up after five seconds "Hey Kyoko I forgot to tell you that mom and dad are-" he couldn't finished his sentence he figured out that his younger sister was gone. "Kyoko!" he rushed to his room to pick up his cell phone and dialed her cell number, meanwhile Kyoko heard her cell phone ring she answered "Hello?"

"Kyoko where are you!"

"I'm in the city , I'm looking for Lil Slugger for my revenge. It could be the only way for me to be happy again!"

"This is crazy! Look I know that you're way upset that he killed Kozuka but you can't just try to kill him! He'll kill you too!"

"This is something I must do. I'm sorry Sora." She hung up and turned off her cell phone, she didn't want him to stop her. The cold wind blew as she heard the sound of someone rolling in Kyoko's way Lil Slugger appeared in front of her with that smirk on his face "Lil Slugger I'm the priestess Kyoko who was helping him on his quest! Tell me why did you kill Makoto?" The batboy said nothing he stood there smirking "I know he was trying to be like you but he looks like you too! I'll kill you since you killed Makoto, I didn't get the chance to tell him how much I feel about him!" Kyoko yelled with anger she took out her knife and ran towards Lil Slugger, she swung it rapidly, Lil Slugger dodged and used his bat to blocked her attacks then hit the knife out of her hand she shot an arrow and missed. She realized he was too fast for her Lil Slugger turned huge and muscular he tried to hit Kyoko the priestess ran as fast as she could until she was hit in the left side of her face with a cut "I won't give up I'm an avenger!" she screamed, her voice didn't sound like fear Lil Slugger laughed wildly at her and whacked her again. Kyoko collapsed on the ground she coughed up blood Lil Slugger picked her up by her hair he finally spoke "Last words ?"

"Do it...I want to see him..." She said as her blood ran down from the left side of her mouth "Sure!" Lil Slugger said as he hit her on the back of her head. The police drove in the street Maniwa came out with Sora they saw Lil Slugger as he rolled away they picked up her body.

They arrived at the hospital, two hours later Sora and Maniwa were at the lobby. "I can't believe she did that! Mom and dad are gonna ground me for not letting her run off like that!" Sora said. Maniwa turned his head to the older brother "You know you're actually lucky that she'll be in a comma for one month. Maybe this was what she wanted." Sora looked surprised at what he said. Still he continued to mope while his sister is in a comma. In another place that must be a dream Kyoko was in her priestess outfit "Where am I ?" Someone walked towards her in the same kind of armor that the Holy Warrior wore in the RPG world "Priestess Kyoko?" It was Makoto Kozuka Kyoko was so happy to see him she ran up and hugged him tightly "I know I was suppose to tell you something but I was too scared! The truth is…I love you!" Makoto looked shock after that he found out that she had feelings for him all this time he returned the hug "Priestess I know you were trying to avenge me. But after Lil Slugger killed me I was free! Let's go find the master!" As he walked off Kyoko followed him she now understands why Lil Slugger killed him because he wanted to be free and Lil Slugger attacked Kyoko because she couldn't get over his death. It didn't matter to her anymore she followed him.

"I will continue to help you Holy Warrior."

The End…...

Okay so I guess I still made mistakes but I tried! Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
